Unknown
by kaisoobaekyeolftw
Summary: tpark junghwa,seorang murid gyeonggi music performing jatuh cinta pada oh sehun yang juga mencintainya,namun ada seorang pengganggu?


Annyeong chingu deul ^^ ini adalah ff pertama yang ku publish,nareun new bie disini

enjoy!

main cast : - oh sehun

-park junghwa (OC)

-?

support : all exo member

rating : K/T (bebas M)

genre : school life,angst,romance,friendship

author : Kaisoobaekyeolftw { call me din }

DISCLAIMER : EXO CAST ARE ALL SME,OC ARE MINE STORY ARE MINE,DONT PLAGIARIZE

* * *

**Jung Hwa POV {29 July 2011}**

* * *

Pagi biasa dengan kehidupan biasa setelah beberapa tahun aku menyelesaikan smpku dan masuk ke sma yang sudah kuincar selama ini.

**Gyeoggi Music Performing High School**

Dimana semua murid yang lulus dari situ sudah dijamin menjadi Composer maupun artis terkenal,contohnya BoA sunbae,dan uniknya lagi kita hanya butuh 1 tahun (paling cepat) untuk lulus,tentu saja usaha yang diberikan juga banyak,Berlatih siang maupun malam,karena telah disediakan asrama tepat disebelah Sma itu yaahh tidak masalah bagiku.

"Park Jung Hwa" hari ini adalah hari mos,ada seorang sunbae yang sangat diidolakan oleh banyak teman-temanku,yi fan sunbaenim itu memanggil namaku,dia adalah seorang ketua osis disini sekaligus murid terfavorit guru

"aku" ku naikkan tanganku ke atas sehingga pria tinggi putih namun sayang sudah memiliki pacar itu bisa melihatku

"ah,neo" dicentangnya sebuah kertas yang dipegangnya yang tak lagi adalah kertas absensi mos kelas baru

"Oh sehun" Suara yi fan atau kris sunbae memanggil nama yang baru pertama kali kudengar.

"Saya" sebuah suara pelan,halus itu terdengar di telingaku,seorang siswa berada di sebelah kananku menaikkan tangannya,rambutnya lurus berwarna _Blonde _philtrumnya unik,dan juga,senyumannnya sangat manis dan hangat

**Dia Tersenyum Padaku**

"Junghwa yah~ kau tahu tadi aku melihat Luhan Sunbaenim~ dia sangat imut ne" oceh sahabatku,namanya Kim Yura, dia sangat tergila-gila dengan Xi luhan,sunbaenimku yang memang punya banyak fans di sekolah ini dan kabarnya dia,kris sunbae,suho sunbae,dan lainnya akan debut 1 tahun lagi.

"Eiii,tadi aku melihat anak baru bernama Oh Sehun~ senyumannya manis sekali~" aku menjiwit pipi Yura gemas terbayang anak baru itu

"ohhh,oh sehun? Dia dari smp elit itu kan?" yura memakan roti croissant nya

"molla,jinja yo?"

"emm,nee~ sudah jika kamu suka deketin aja"

"aku yeoja babo ya,mana bisa,emangnya kamu gak tau malu"

"aku gatau malu tapi punya kemaluan" teriaknya di kantin,pipinya memerah seketika,kepalanku mendarat di kepalanya

"babo" ujarku dan meninggalkannya

* * *

Aku berjalan mengitari sekolah,seperti yang disarankan oleh Osis-nim untuk mengetahui ruang-ruang

**Ruang Vokal**

Ku masuki ruangan itu,tempatnya cukup luas dengan beberapa mic stand,dan keyboard,ku sentuh keyboard itu,ku alunkan lagu super junior k.r.y – sorry sorry answer

"_hey~ yeaah woaahh woaahh i will love you do tonight~ yeah_

_Dan harurado no obsi andwaenoo oh baby~"_

"Suara yang bagus" sebuah kaki menampakkan diri di pintu kayu itu,oh sehun

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanyaku sinis,diluar aku boleh terlihat jaim,di dalam?yatuhan,wajahnya begitu manis

"hanya berkeliling sekolah baruku,wae? Tidak boleh?" sehun ber-smirk ria diseberang sana

"ah ne,keureomyeon,tentu saja boleh" ku matikan keyboard itu dan berjalan ke arahnya,ayo junghwa kau pasti bisa melewatinya,saat aku ingin keluar sehun mengehntikanku

"oh sehun" menjulurkan tangannya,ku genggam tangannya tanpa kusadari

"park junghwa" dan pergi keluar tanpa basa basi,jantungku berdegub kencang,sangat kencang,melihat senyumnya saja sudah begini

Kutinggalkan sekolah karena sudah jam 4 sore,dan memang saatnya untuk pulang,siapa yang berani mengambil bis malam di seoul sendirian,apalagi kau yeoja.

* * *

**Author pov**

* * *

"Junghwa,jadi itu namamu heh?" di kursi depan sekolah,seorang namja memegang handphonenya dan bergegas pergi

"Babo ya!" plak, tamparan keras mendarat di pipi sehun,merah,pipinya merah,sehun mengusapnya kesakitan

"ya! baekhyun hyung! miccheoseo?!" sehun hendak marah padanya namun hatinya mengatakan jangan,ia memang lemah terhadap hyung sodaranya ini

"sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam dengan anak itu kan?!" nada namja cantik itu meninggi,membuat sehun ketakutan seperti anak kucing yang tersesat,matanya melotot karena ulah dongsaengnya ini

"baekhyun hyung! sudah sudah!" sebuah tangan coklat,lebih coklat ketimbang kedua orang tadi menahan tubuh mungil luhan yang ingin sekali mencaci sehun

"lepaskan aku kai! Biar anak ini kuberi pelajaran!" ya,luhan adalah seorang anggota osis merangkap master hapkido di sekolahnya,memiliki 2 kepribadian,seorang fighter dan anggota osis yang terhormat,orang sering terkecoh oleh penampilannya yang lemah dan cantik,namun di dalam,ia adalah seorang iblis yang hidup di bumi bagi sehun

"hey! Sudah hyung! apa yang dia lakukan? Menjahili siapa lagi?" tanya kai,namja berkulit eksotis itu,baekhyun kemudian menendang kasurnya

"kai! Dia menjahili chanyeol,kris dan anak osis lainnya,di hari pertamanya,memelorotkan celana chanyeol,menumpahkan minuman kris,dan sebagainya! Kau ingin mati oh sehun?!" teriak baekhyun marah, baekhyun memang tidak suka dengan tingkah usil sehun,ketidak patuhannya pada hyungnya

"ampun hyung ampun,sehun janji tidak mengulang" sehun lalu bows 90 derajat,baekhyun bagi sehun adalah saudara yang berharga,dan juga setan sialan dari neraka yang unfortunately hidup di dunia

"oh! Dan satu lagi! Darimana kau mendapatkan ini ?! mengapa ada di tasmu?!" baekhyun menenteng sebuah em. . . . . . bisa dibilang. . . . . underware wanita?

Sehun menyabetnya dari baekhyun,pipinya merah tomat akan pecah,dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah,ia tahu,sebentar lagi osis setan yang paling ditakuti di smanya akan menghajarnya habis-habisan,ia tau akan itu,jadi ia lari sekencang tenaga keluar rumahnya

"oh sehun!" baekhyun mengejarnya

"AMPUN HYUNGNIM SSI!"

* * *

Tok tok tok

Pintu sebuah ruang perkantoran yang berada di jantung kota seoul itu berbunyi,tertera nama 'direktur yayasan gyeonggi _hakkyo_'

"masuk" seorang yeoja tinggi itu berdiri di depan direktur yayasan sekolah

"kau. . . ."

"lama tak jumpa direktur,aku ingin meminta sesuatu"

"pria apa lagi yang kau inginkan dari yayasanku,sma atau smp?"

"orang ini. . . ."

Seorang yeoja yang masih muda itu menyerahkan foto namja yang tak salah lagi adalah

** Oh sehun**

* * *

**TBC / DELETE?**

**PLEASE MIND TO REVIEW :] IM STILL NEWBIE HERE**

****huahhh chapter 1 selesai :} reviewnya ditunggu ne


End file.
